Luna Lovegood Pre Hogwarts
by Izzywizz747
Summary: A short fanfic about Luna witnessing her mother's death and the aftermath of it.


My mum sat me on an overturned flower pot outside. I loved watching her experiment with spells. I don't remember any of the spells of course, as I was too busy watching her make all sorts of things come out of her wand. Purple light, frogs, a lightning bolt, and even rain! That was my favourite one. She would hold her wand over her head and we would dance together in the rain. Today she was experimenting with a different spell. She looked at me with her silvery blue eyes and said calmly, "Luna, you need to stay where you are. I am experimenting with a slightly dangerous spell today." She got up and walked towards a tiny white flag and stood next to it. She began casting spells at her testing scarecrow we had made together.

As my mum was casting spells, I noticed a worm tunnelling down into the moist soil. That's what I love most about our house. The nature! It really is beautiful. I looked back up at my mum, who was now producing a kind of grey light and slowly turning it white. I was thirsty. I went back inside into the kitchen and got some pumpkin juice out of the cabinet. I poured it into a small green goblet with the word, 'Luna' painted on in blue. I ran back outside and sat on the flowerpot. I looked up at my mum and she noticed. She looked back at me and smiled. Her dirty blonde hair waved behind her as she waved at me with her free hand. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding pure white light and a deafening crash of thunder,

and I was locked a gaze as her beautiful smile changed into a desperately sad expression.

I screamed with horror as my mum uncontrollably fell to the ground. My dad was upstairs writing an article about the Blibbering Humdinger, a magical creature that many do not believe exist. Well, except my dad. I slowly and cautiously walked up to her. I looked down. She lay still. She had a ghostly smile, her last smile, etched upon her face. I gently shook her shoulder. "Mum?" I said quietly. "Mum? Wake up! " I shook her shoulder a little harder. By now, my face was streaming with tears. "MUM!" I screamed and fell to my knees. I shook both of her shoulders hard. "WAKE UP!" I got up and ran inside. "DAD! DAD!" I ran upstairs and into my dad's office. He was drinking butterbeer and scribbling away with his peacock feather quill. "DAD! IT'S MUM! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" He ran downstairs, two steps at a time. I ran after him.

My dad fell to his knees. "Rosaline? Wake up." My mum didn't move. "Rosaline. Listen. You have to move." Still no movement. "ROSALINE!" He cried and cradled her."PLEASE ROSALINE!" My dad cried. I sobbed quietly. I began to realise that my mum might never be coming back.

I sat on a chair in the living room and waited. I didn't know who I was waiting for, but I was told I had to wait. Suddenly, a tall, strange man came in. He was wearing a black cloak and mahogany coloured robes. "Young madam, I have a few questions." He said sternly. He sat down on the chair opposite to me. "Question one." He said loudly. "Were you, or were you not present at the time of your mother's death?" There was a deadly silence in the living room. My dad was upstairs getting questioned by another man. "I SAID, WERE YOU OR WERE-"

"I KNOW!" I shouted angrily. It had barely been twenty four hours since my mum had been taken away. I broke down in floods of tears and ran outside.

I ran through the forest and I didn't stop. I ran for what seemed like an age. I stopped when I came to the lake. I sat down on an old tree stump and I cried. I cried my heart out. My face was hot and wet from my tears. I buried my face in my hands. I wished that my mum would come and dry my tears, but that was impossible. My mum was dead. She was never coming back. I felt like no one understood me, like I was alone in a world that no one could enter, that no one could escape from. I sat there for an hour, crying. When I stopped, I looked up. Across the lake there was a family. A man, a woman and a little boy and his sister. They were walking hand in hand , talking and laughing. I felt so alone. I wanted to join my mum.

It had been about four hours since I had run. I wanted to get away from everything. I wanted someone to care how I felt. I decided to go back home, because my dad would be worrying. I was also tired and thirsty. I climbed the nearest tree to see how far it was. It was quite a tall tree, which was good because I could see clearly. I noticed a dove fly fast my ear. It startled me a bit. I turned my head to see another tree, about a metre away. I looked a bit closer. A dove had brought a worm to feed her babies. It was pure white, and had a marking in its chest...where my mum had been hit. My mum had always said she had wanted to become a dove after she died. Because I was distracted, i didn't notice that the branch I was crouching on had started to creak.

I stared at the dove, curiously. It was still feeding its babies. Suddenly, it flew away to get more food and made me lose balance. I began to fall from the pine tree, hitting branches and getting cut by pine needles on the way down.

I hit the ground. I lost consciousness. My whole body was numb. I heard two teenagers walking by. I tried calling for help. No sound came out of my tightly sealed mouth. I tried again. Nothing happened. The boys eventually saw me. One of my arms was sticking out. That was what probably caught their attention. They walked over to me. 'Finally! Someone can help me!' I thought. I was wrong. They kicked my arm aside, laughed, and then walked off.

I woke up in a white room with pictures all over the walls. I realised I was in St Mungo's. My dad held my hand and cried, "Luna! Everyone! Luna is awake!"

I sat up in my bed and was stunned. Everyone I knew was there. My dad, my friends, their mums and dads, everyone I knew. They had all been waiting for me to wake up. They had all been waiting for me. I realised that I was loved. I felt, well, I don't know. I can't explain how I felt. It was a mixture of happiness, confusion, sadness and love. Even though my mum is gone she will always be with me.

Back at home, I sat at the table, eating a chocolate frog. I held the card in my hand. It was Dumbledore, smiling wisely. I looked up at the wall and saw the picture of me and my mum. I got up and put my hand on it. I felt her hand pressing back against mine. A tap at the window distracted me. It was the dove. It kept tapping at the window, and I ran outside. I ran to that window, and the dove stopped tapping. It turned its head around, and looked at me. It had silvery blue eyes. I dropped the rest of my chocolate frog on the ground, and the dove immediately started pecking at it. The dove looked back at me. I looked back at the dove. I smiled.


End file.
